You're cute when you beg
by WonderKyouhei
Summary: The two legends of Twinleaf Town and Celestic Town needs thier private time. PWP\LEMON, my first lemon btw. I will make a prequel. EDIT: I censored it a little. If you want the non censored version pm me


Lucas is a 15 years old boy as best

Cynthia is probably over 23

I paired them because I can. Don't like the idea? Leave, there are a ton of correct-age pairings for these two trainers, and sadly I don't ship any of them. Except Cyrus x Cynthia, but I prefer Lucas so yeah.

* * *

"We shouldn't do this, you know?"

"Cynthia, you're worring too much.

"The one with the legendary trainer of Celestic Town was holding her from behind, licking and placing kisses on her back. And this person was none other than Lucas Diamond, the same boy who met at Eterna City.

"You're too young for this kinda of th-" And winced when the boy grabbed her semi covered breast, ignoring the blonde's words. "I already have a mother, and her name is Johanna Diamond." He said before biting and running his tounge bewteen the neck and shoulder of the woman... Of HIS woman. Some months ago she was just an intrusive person, some weeks later she was a reiable ally, and some days later she was the biggest obstacle of his life. And this rivarly lasted even some hour ago, but that wasn't on his mind at the moment. They would have settled this power thing another time, but now the two were lovers and the blue haired boy was going to enjoy every instant of that night.

On the other hand, Cynthia had a stronger ethics than Lucas', whom was trying to destroy that stupid wall. "If someone catches us, I will pay the consequences because of you."

"Don't worry dear." Replied, moving away her blonde hair from her back to explore it with his hands. "I asked Tangrowth to use Sleep Powder to anyone who dares to get near this place."

"Are you seriously going to let a Pokémon to keep watching this place all the night?"

"Having a sister who can cook Poffins it's a big advantage you know?"

"You're a manipulative sneak, just like Cyrus." Replied her, a bit indignant.

"At least I tried something, while you did what? I thought that the Champion would have been prepared for any eventuality. Oh yeah, sorry." He chuckled...

... And Cynthia lost her patience. "Ok smart guy." Without giving Lucas the time to notice what was happening she turned around, grabbed his arms and pinned him to the bed. "Now it's my turn."

"Holy shit, I was going to smash my hea-" The woman placed an index to his lips. "Hush boy... And don't you dare moving those hands!" He blinked and obeyed. He wasn't expecting this sudden and firm reaction. But this was why he loved Cynthia after all, because she was a strong woman. In his trip, he met only three woman that could have been stated as strong: Gardenia, Mars and Jupiter. But the former was actually a coward, incapable to explore an old ruined mansion, and the last two were Commanders of Team Galatic.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Cynthia who attacked Lucas' lips, cupping his cheeks to emphasize the kiss, then she invaded his mouth with her tounge. She then went down to the neck and chest, and focused on his nipples which were now cruelly teased by the woman, making Lucas moan. She played with the left one using the lips, and with the right one using an hand. "C-Cynthia..." She shook her head and shut him up again. "Be quiet, I'm not done with you yet."

And continued her treatement, pleased by Lucas' gasps, and after that she shoved her hand inside his boxers. The boy hissed and his moans were gradually faster. "Oh look at that, I found a way to handle your ego." "Fuck you..."

"You're welcome." She removed his underwear and started a sweet but firm torture that lasted some minutes. "A-At this rate I will..." And at his pre cum, she suddenly stopped. "What the hell are you doing Cynthia?"

"Serves you right kid, now you'll learn to not make fun of the wrong woman." She said, imitating Lucas' teasing smirk. "But I might give you another chance if you behave well."

"I can find chances by myself, I'm not going to humiliate myself and beg for forgivness. And you're not good at mimic, be aware of that Ms. Shirona." Cynthia gave a deadpan look and teased her lover again, making him grab the sheets. "This attitute won't help you in life, expecially with me Mr. Diamond." "Don't tell me what to do..."

"Fine the, I guess I'll just leave." It was useless, once already he was forced to throw the pride aside, and always because of her. "F-Fine I'm sorry, now please..." He begged,

"Good boy. Also..." She smirked. "... I can see that you really became a man, just like you said."

"A-Are you implying that I was thinking of THAT when I was facing you at the leauge?" Asked Lucas, really surprised. He surely was a big tease but he wasn't a maniac at all. In fact, he hated this kinda of jokes.

"How silly." She giggled. "I was just kidding." And then, she finally started again, this time not using her hands and the blue haired trainer grabbed the sheets again, before reaching the climax.

"Mmmmhhhh." She muttered after swallowing. "You taste really good, Lucas." He did not answer and hugged her, caressing her back. "Aren't you going to take my bra off?"

He blushed and expected a laugh from Cynthia, but the result was different. "I thought that the Champion would have been prepared for any eventuality." Now she laughed, he was not amused. "How about making some unique jokes instead of copying mine? You're not funny at all."

"Oh really?" She gave the deadpan look again. Lucas tightened his eyes up, he just realized he overdid it and was going to be punished in some way. Nothing happened instead, so he opened his eyes...

... And saw her without that annoying bra. And she was so goddamn beautiful and the blue haired boy stared at her, bewitched by that vision. "Like what you see?" Asked her, already knowing the anwser.

God if he was liking it. Cynthia was the woman that Lucas loved more than anything else, and now she was in top of him, almost naked. But it wasn't enough and the trainer was not going to let her submit him, therefore he reverted the positions to feed on her body more easily. It was also a revenge for what she did some minutes later, so he did everything really slowly, kissing and sucking with his mouth, poking and pinching with an hand.

"Ooohhh, L-Lucas..." He shut her up with a kiss and copied her treatement with the tounge, licking her neck, breast valley and belly button. Then he grabbed her panties. "Wait...!"

"I won't wait anything. First, at least I can remove these. Second, it's not fair that you're more covered than me."

Once removed the last bothering, Lucas spread Cynthia's legs and buried his face in her legs, to savour her greedly, like she was going to dissapear and not be his at any moment. "L-Lucas!" The boy raised his head. "What's wrong, dear?" Replied her, with his usual nonchalance, which was better than the woman's.

"Please, don't be that fast, let me enjoy it."

"There's a wonderful thing called revenge so... Nope." He buired the head again, and more Cynthia moaned, more he went inside her with her tounge, making the trainer reach the climax and licking his own lips after the assault. The ex champion growled at him and he replied with a chuckle. "What's the matter?"

"Y-You know what the matter is. I hate this language but you're really an asshole!" He shrugged. "Thank you dear, I know I am. Also you taste good as well, I couldn't resist. Now wait a second honey." Then he took the condom and applied it. Big mistake, Cynthia pinned him down again and tightened her grip to his arms. "Too naive, boy, now you're all mine again." She purred with a tone that aroused him, then she licked his cheek and kissed him.

Lucas kissed back, the couple started to make out again and he hugged her, grabbing her butt cheeks. They broke the kiss to regain oxygen, thier cheeks burning and the blonde whispered in his ear. "Are you ready?" He nodded without hesitation: Cynthia was over 20 years old, it was unlikely that she was a virgin so he couldn't have hurted her. He would have preferred to be her first but you can't have everything from life, can you?

The woman did not hesitate either and started to pump herself on Lucas, slamming herself onto the boy's legs and gasping at how much the Champion fit in her. "F-Fuck! This feels so good Cynthia..."

"I know that..." The ex champion started to increase the riding speed, enjoying the multiple expression of the boy's face and the pleasure he gave to her. After what it was like an eternity to them, he muttered. "C-Cynthia... I..."

"Me too Lucas..." The couple reached the second and final climax together, screaming with a loud moan at that. Then the two trainers were panting, and Lucas played with Cynthia's hair for some minutes. "Tell me..." He kissed her cheek. "How was I? I mean, this is my first time" He continued to plant lovely kisses.

"Much better than I expected from someone as young as yourself... Also." She stopped him by cupping his face. "You're really cute when you beg." She giggled and he rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"C'mon now, don't tell me you got upset." No answer from the blue haired boy.

...

...

"Ehy."

"What is it Lucas?" He smiled. "I love you, Cynthia Shirona." He kissed her sweetly. "I love you too, Lucas Diamond. But you should inform Tangrowth that its guard duty is over." "Uh you're right." He dressed up and went out of the house. "Ehy buddy, I hope everything it's ok."

The Vine Pokémon looked at him, nooded and pointed an unconcious body, which belonged to the trainer who foolishly thought to defeat Cynthia with a bunch of mystic Pokémons. "Good job boy, tomorrow we will visit Dawn as I promised." Tangrowth smiled and his trainer made him enter back to it's Safari Ball. 'I should do this more often.' He thought and chuckled while carrying the trainer to the next Pokémon Center.

* * *

Author notes!

1: I know that Dawn and Lucas are not siblings, that is my personal headcanon which will be a part of the prequel.

2: Yes, I made Tobias lose against Cynthia, got a problem with that?

3: If Tobias fought Cynthia, then there was the anime tornurament. Then why the hell Lucas faced her at the leauge? I will explain this in the prequel.

4: The prequel will be a Jocasta story, but that should be obvious.

5: My headcanon Lucas is a bit like Ash Crimson from King of Fighters, that's why he is so chuckly-chuckly.

6: Hope my english is not bad, I am from Italy. Arceus, use Anti Pizza Memes!


End file.
